Siempre en mi mente
by ElenaPotterMalfoyWeasley
Summary: ¿Que puedes hacer si de un día para otro comienzas a pensar en una persona que jamas le habías tomado tanta importancia en tu vida? Pansy creyó que lo mejor era ignorarlo... pero fue en vano, y ahora, es necesario hablar con él... ¿Que consecuencias le traerá eso a su vida? ¿Que sentimientos nuevos podrá descubrir de eso? N/A: Dinámica chicas: ¿Quien es el personaje? xD
1. Chapter 1

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame.**_

 _ **A ver, hagamos una mini dinámica, díganme, ¿de quien se trata el chico del cual Pansy no puede dejar de pensar? A ver si le atinan. Saluditos chicas y chicos, nos vemos pronto :)**_

Tomas una respiración profunda, inhalas y exhalas constantemente. Tratas de armarte de valor para lo que vas hacer, pero te cuesta trabajo hacerlo. Llevas meses pensando en él y simplemente su imagen no desaparece ni cuando duermes, crees que es tal vez un juego mental de tu cerebro o que él te ha hechizado, que debes mencionárselo, detenerlo. Por eso lo citaste ahí, en medio de la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?- te preguntas en un susurro mientras recargas tus codos sobre el barandal que te deja ver las montañas a lo lejos, dejas caer tu mentón sobre la palma de tu mano y vuelves a suspirar una vez más. Comienzas a perder la paciencia y mueves el pie para tratar de dejar de sentirte nerviosa.

-Parkinson…- su voz burlona suena detrás de ti y te giras para mirarlo. Ves como su cabello cae sobre sus hombros, está un poco alborotado y aun así a ti te gusta cómo se le ve, te reprimes por pensar aquello y tratas de acercarte un poco a él, pero torpemente te tropiezas y estas a punto de caer al suelo. Cierras los ojos esperando recibir el golpe, pero este jamás llega.

-Te tengo- lo escuchas decir en un susurro, y para cuando abres los ojos te das cuenta que te tiene sobre sus brazos. Levantas tu mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos y por un momento te quedas sin aliento, lo ves equilibrarte sobre el suelo y arreglarte un poco el chaleco y el cabello, como si fueras una niña pequeña. Piensas como es que sabes que es él, y algo dentro de ti te indica que lo reconocerías al instante.

-¿Y bien? – te pregunta una vez más, lo vez sacar su varita y murmurar algo que no lograste comprender. El aparece un sillón y se sienta en él, te mira con su sus manos entrelazadas esperando a que digas algo. - ¿Parkinson te comieron la lengua los ratones o simplemente no sabes hablar? – te dice con burla, pues te has tardado demasiado en contestar.

-Quiero que te detengas- lograste decir después de recobrar el sentido, lo vez levantar una ceja, no muy seguro de lo que dices.

-¿A qué te refieres?- él recarga sus codos sobre sus rodillas mientras te mira fijamente, pues es claro que no comprende de que hablas, pero tú no te das cuenta, crees que él juega con tu mente porque es un bromista de primera, es reconocido por ello. Así que haces lo inesperado, te acercas a donde esta y te incas a un lado sorprendiéndolo con tu arrebato, pero aun así no se mueve, se te queda mirando fijamente y sientes como tu cuerpo tiembla ante su mirada. Acercas tus manos a las de él, dudando si tocarlo o no, tal vez eso podría ser un error, así que optas por no hacerlo y las apoyas sobre tus rodillas.

-Quiero que detengas lo que sea que me hayas hecho…

-Parkinson, no sé de qué rayos me hablas- te dice y quieres gritarle un sinfín de cosas, pero te controlas, respiras de nuevo tratando de calmarte, pero en vez de eso tienes un arrebato, un arrebato que te costo ahora más que nunca dejar de pensar en él. Cierras tus ojos y lo tomas del cuello para traerlo a tus labios con fuerza. Puedes sentirlo temblar y lo que tu sientes te deja más confundida, tu corazón late rápidamente, tratas de profundizar el beso cuando entre abres tus labios, pero él sigue estático, no sabes ni por qué una lagrima recorre tu mejilla y lo siguiente que haces es separarte y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando al chico con la mirada perdida en un punto de la torre, con la confusión marcada por todo su rostro.

 _ **Continuara...**_

 _ **N/A: Los capítulos serán cortos y no se aun si los narrare de la misma forma en todos..¿A ustedes les agrada este tipo de narración o les es estresante? díganmelo, para yo saber y complacerlos :) espero y les haya agradado. Saludos.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame._**

 _ **¿Ya saben quién es? xD espero haberlo hecho un poco más obvio (Pista: Tiene 17 años y ella 15) :D**_

Capítulo 2

" _No debí besarlo_ " te sigues repitiendo mentalmente a pesar de que ya pasaron varios días, no lo has visto desde esa noche y te alegras por ello, no sabrías como actuar si llegaras a verlo. Lo peor de todo es que ahora te es más difícil sacártelo de la cabeza, incluso aunque no quieras topártelo buscas su alta figura y cabellera super distintiva, agradeces que sus hermanos no sean tan altos como el, a excepción de su otro yo, porque si no se te haría difícil encontrarlo. Draco ha estado preocupado por ti, te nota distante y fría, no eres la misma con él y no puedes comprender como es que de un momento a otro, todo lo que creías sentir por él se desvaneció en un cerrar de ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- te pregunta cuando te ve mirar a la nada distraídamente, estás sentada en el Lago Negro, y él se encuentra acostado sobre el pasto con las manos en la nuca, mirándote fijamente.

-Nada- respondes muy apenas sin siquiera mirarlo

-¿Me sigues amando?- te pregunta de la nada y te tensas un poco.

-No lo sé- querías decir que si, mentirle y decir que todo era perfecto, pero las palabras salieron por si solas. Lo miras levantarse para acomodarse frente a ti.

-¿Hay alguien más?- su mirada es dura y sus palabras frías, pero puedes ver en sus ojos el dolor y la decepción, ni siquiera sabes que contestarle porque ni tu misma sabes lo que sucede, y su mirada te incomoda -Contéstame- te dice un poco más suave.

-Tal vez…- susurras apartando la vista de él asustada, sabes cuál será la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Quién?- te dice entre dientes y no sabes si contestar o no, pero sientes que no puedes mas con aquello, que necesitas decírselo a alguien, así que le cuentas todo del principio al fin, le dices como un día comenzaste a pensar y soñar con él, le dices del beso, de tus dudas e incluso tus sospechas de haberte lanzado algún hechizo. Del cual la verdad dudas ahora que haya pasado.

Lo siguiente que pasa ni siquiera lo esperabas, Draco te tiene sujeta del brazo y te arrastra en dirección del Gran Comedor en busca de la persona que cree que te ha hechizado, pues no quiere creer que lo has dejado de querer y menos por él. Ni siquiera llegan a entrar al Gran Comedor, te tensas al verlo parado en un pasillo hablando con el trio dorado, sin su otro yo.

-¿Es él?-te pregunta Draco desde lo lejos

-Sí- le contestas con la voz algo entrecortada

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- lo vez mirarte con incredulidad y asombro

-Yo… no lo sé – Su expresión cambia, no comprendes que pasa por su mente ni lo que vaya hacer después, te sorprendes al momento que te abraza con fuerza.

-No me dejes Pansy- tus ojos se abren enormemente al escucharlo sollozar y rogarte que no lo abandones, hundes tu cara entre el hueco de su cuello y no puedes evitar llorar junto con él, no quieres lastimarlo. Una vez que ambos se calman, no puedes evitar mirar hacia donde se encuentra y lo vez observándote con una mueca en su rostro, esta solo mirándolos fijamente. Sientes la falta de aire y te separas de Draco aturdida, te disculpas con él diciéndole que necesitar un tiempo sola, que necesitas pensar y sales de ahí con prisa hacia dirección a los bosques del colegio, no tienes ni 5 minutos caminando por el frio pasto cuando el aparece justo enfrente de ti, haciendo que te detengas de golpee confundida.

-Tenemos que hablar -

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? Sigo con la misma narración o la cambio? No soy muy buena en este tipo de narraciones, la verdad no son mi fan, como que contar una historia en 3ra persona ¿Si es 3ra persona no? se siente triste el contexto… Espero que les esté gustando! ¿Alguna sugerencia? Besos a todas y todos los amos.**_

 _ **Próximamente, después de acabar estos, hare un Hansy.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame.**_

 _ **Chicas y chicos, Bueno yo creo que en este capítulo di bastantitas pistas jeje espero y sepan quien es para el momento… si no como quiera en el próximo capítulo ya pondré el nombre, porque ya es tiempo que Pansy diga su nombre jajaja xD wuju! Espero y sepan quién es xD Gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios. Espero y no les defraude la pareja… pero no se preocupen, tengo planeado hacer una de Harry y Pansy ¿Les parece? Por ahí vi que a alguien le encanta esa pareja :P saludos las quiero.**_

Capítulo 3

-Tenemos que hablar- te dice y no puedes articular ninguna frase, te quedas perdida mirándolo a los ojos algo asustada, está demasiado cerca de ti que hasta puedes contar las pecas de su pálido rostro –Parkinson… me besaste- te susurra, pero estas tan perdida examinando su rostro, su nariz respingada y delgada, su cabello color fuego cayendo por sus hombros ligeramente, sus ojos que con el contraste de su color de piel hacen que se vean más azules de lo habitual -¿Por qué?

-No es gran cosa- le dices recobrando la compostura evitando mirarlo a los ojos, pero él no parece convencido

-Dijiste algo acerca de que te hice algo, ¿A qué te referías?- tratas de soltar una risa arrogante, pero no sale como esperas, se oye el nerviosismo en ella y él se da cuenta, pero no se aprovecha de ello, el es menos cruel que su otro yo, para usarlo en tu contra.

-Y yo te digo que no es nada, solo olvida todo acerca de ese día- le dices y pasas hacia un lado de el para seguir caminando y llegar hasta una montaña pequeña de piedras en las cuales te sientas.

-No te creo- te dice sentándose a un lado tuyo, no entiendes cuál es el motivo ni por qué le interesa tanto saber, lo ves de reojo y lo vez jugando con uno de sus dulces.

-¿Realmente crees que haya vuelto?- le preguntas, tratando de desviar el tema

-Es lo que dice Harry y nosotros creemos en el Parkinson.

-¡Yo también creo en Harry Potter!- le exclamas mirándolo molesta, por el tono que usa contigo al decir aquello

-¿Así? Pues no parece cuando estas alrededor de Malfoy- se burla mirándote también

-No lo entenderías-susurras regresando la vista al frente

–Pruébame- te dice sin dejar de mirarte, niegas con la cabeza debatiendo entre abrir la boca, pero finalmente lo haces, y las palabras salen por si solas.

-Para ustedes es fácil, todos en Gryffindor respetan sus decisiones, sus creencias, incluso si no son las que sus padres quieren, no te miran como si quisieran matarte por el hecho de que no compartas sus puntos de vista… toda mi vida desde que entre ha sido una farsa, siguiendo las órdenes de mis padres, "Tienes que enamorar al joven Draco" "Es perfecto para la familia" "Sangre sucias no deberían existir" tal vez funciono cuando era pequeña, pero ahora, ahora me levanto todos los días diciéndome a mí misma que hoy seré yo, la verdadera Pansy Parkinson, que hará lo que quiera, incluso contagiarme la estúpida alegría de Luna Lovegood… pero entonces, el miedo regresa y cometo los mismo errores una y otra y otra vez y es… Dios, es demasiado ¡Frustrante! –no sabes ni en qué momento las lágrimas salieron y te sientes liberada al sacarlo todo de tu sistema, te sobresaltas al sentir que te pasa un brazo por los hombros tratando de darte ánimos.

-Yo entiendo Parkinson, cuando le dijimos a nuestra madre que queríamos hacer este negocio, porque admitámoslo somos fabulosos, claro que yo soy más guapo – no puedes evitar soltar una risa ahogada y mirarlo con atención – el punto es que ella no quiere, pero es nuestro destino y nosotros vamos hacer de él lo que queramos, tal vez se enoje pero al final terminan apoyándote, son tu familia- te dice esto último ya en un tono más serio

-Mi familia no es como la tuya… pero entiendo el punto, así que gracias… ¿Exactamente qué es lo que harán?- le dices sonriéndole

-Bueno, como dijo mi hermano, nuestro futuro está mucho más allá del desarrollo académico- te quedas tratando de razonar aquello, mientras lo vez levantarse.

-Espera- le dices imitándolo justo antes de que comience a caminar, sientes que esta será la última vez que lo veras en un buen tiempo y es por eso que te acercas cerrando más el espacio entre los dos, lo miras fijamente a los ojos, es más alto que tú, así que te pones en puntitas lo más que puedes antes de tomarlo del cuello y unir tus labios con los de él. Y esta vez es diferente, lo sientes poner una grande mano sobre tu cintura y otro sobre tu cuello para pegarte más a él, mientras te corresponde el beso y no puedes evitar sonreír, sientes el pecho te va a explotar y es la sensación más bella y real que has sentido, te separas y apoyan sus frentes, con la respiración un poco agitada.

-Esto no es un adiós Pansy… nos volveremos a ver- te dice antes de darte un casto beso en los labios.

-No hay nada más que desee con ansias… Buena suerte mi Redhead- le dices antes de besarse de nuevo y después separarse por un buen tiempo...

 _ **Continuara…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_N/A:_** ** _Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame._**

 ** _Mi querido invitado, muchas gracias por tu comentario acerca de mi escritura, te lo agradezco mucho, y espero mejorar mucho más con el tiempo, gracias por tus palabras, me animan mucho! Y en cuanto a la historia, Ron no es el enamorado de Pansy, jeje tal vez lo descifres en este capítulo, es el último que hare sin mencionar su nombre. Pero definitivamente es un Weasley. (Una pista, hay dos hermanos más que no mencionaste)._**

Capítulo 4

Habías estado tan pérdida en tus pensamientos esos meses que habías olvidado completamente los TIMOS que se realizarían este día, pero no podían importarte menos, los hechos del día de ayer por la noche eran más que suficiente para tenerte en un estado demasiado optimista, a pesar de que ninguno de los dos afirmo sus sentimientos.

-Estas muy alegre hoy ¿Sucede algo en especial?- te pregunta Daphne a un lado tuyo que te mira con una ligera sonrisa sobre su boca

-Nada, nada en especial- le contestas mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde lo encuentras bromeando con su hermano y molestando a Potter que no se ve nada contento. Se miran un momento y se sonríen mutuamente, antes de desviar la mirada.

-Draco no parece estar muy contento desde ayer… ¿Sucedió algo entre los dos?

-Creo que rompimos- le dices algo preocupada por él, no lo habías recordado hasta que ella te lo menciono, lo buscas con la mirada en la mesa pero no él no está ahí -¿Sabes dónde está?

-En, en su habitación supongo… ¿Cómo que rompieron? Pansy creí que era el amor de tu vida, que anhelabas casarte con el-Daphne te ve demasiado sorprendida, a la vez preocupada, recordaba las veces en que Draco te ignoraba y te volvías un mar de lágrimas.

-Tranquila Daph, estoy bien- le dices tratando de que se calme – Tengo que hablar con Draco, después hablamos de esto ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien… tu realmente estas bien ¿No es así?, hay alguien más- no puedes evitar sonreír, Daphne es la única amiga con la que realmente puedes hablar de todo sin temer su reacción, ella no te juzga, no se burla. Es tu mejor amiga.

* * *

-¿Draco?- tocas la puerta que ya tienes abierta algo nervioso, no sabes en qué estado de ánimo se encuentra y cuál será su reacción. -¿Draco?- vuelves a llamarlo una vez dentro de la habitación, pero no hay nadie. Te acercas a su cama, en donde pasaron varias noches juntos, una sonrisa nostálgica se posa en tus labios. No quieres perderlo como amigo, aunque jamás lo fueron, pero sientes un aprecio por él.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- una voz que sale del cuarto del baño te hace girar y vez a Draco con el cabello mojado y una toalla enredada sobre su cintura, recuerdas como antes de excitabas al verlo así, y ahora simplemente no sentías nada.

-Quiero hablar contigo- lo miras acercarse a la cama y dejar algunas cosas sobre ella sin prestarte atención y sabes que hablar con él va hacer difícil, que pondrá su barrera y no te dejara entrar.

-Si no vienes a decirme que todo lo que dijiste ayer era una estupidez y estabas confundida, te puedes ir yendo- te dice secamente y sabes que está molesto.

-Draco… yo, no quiero lastimarte, nunca fue mi intensión- lo vez acercarse y tomarte de los brazos

-Entonces regresa, regresa conmigo… olvídate de la comadreja esa, él no es para ti- te dice mientras pasa una mano por tu cabello y te besa la frente.

-Tal vez, pero tú tampoco eres para mí Draco, ni yo para ti… no siento lo misma más- lo tomas del rostro con tus delgadas manos y lo miras directamente a los ojos.

-Eres perfecta para mí. – su voz se vuelve dura y sabes que eso no trae nada bueno, se acerca más a ti y te toma del rostro con fuerza –Solo necesitas recordarlo- te dice antes de besarte con fuerza, le contestas el primero por inercia, pero no porque sientas algo por él.

-Draco… no hagas esto, no te lo hagas- le dices tratando de alejarlo de ti, pero no te escucha y es cuando sientes sus manos tocarte y tratar de subirte la falda, que te asustas. – Draco detente ¡Basta Draco!- le pides tratando de alejar sus manos de ti, pero él no te mira ni te escucha. No sabes cómo lo logras pero de un empujón lo alejas de ti y te acomodas la blusa que trato de quitarte.

-¿Así va hacer entonces?- te pregunta y tú lo miras con tristeza

-Lo siento… es lo mejor Draco.

-¡Es lo mejor según tú! Ni siquiera comprendo que fue lo que te hizo llegar a fijarte en ese Weasley, ¡Ni siquiera es de tu año! – Esta molesto y comprendes su furia, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes obligar a tu corazón dejar de sentir ese bombeo cada vez que lo vez, incluso recuerdas ese pequeño retorcijón en 4to año cuando lo viste a lado de Angelina Johnson. Ahora lo comprendías.

-Lo siento- le repites antes de caminar hacia la puerta – Esperaba que pudiéramos ser amigos al menos.

-Jamás fuimos amigos Parkinson, y desde el momento que cruces esa puerta… no hay vuelta atrás.

-Adiós Draco- le dices antes de salir.

* * *

Suspiras un poco cansada, las cosas con Draco no salieron como querías, y no pudiste ver a Redhead en todo el día a excepción de la mañana mientras comían, aunque sabes que está ocupado, con lo que sea que este tramando junto con su hermano. Vez el pergamino frente a ti, estas algo nerviosa porque ni siquiera estudiaste y la mirada de Dolores Umbrige es demasiado per turbante, no sabes ni cuánto tiempo estuviste viendo el pergamino frente a ti, hasta que se escucha un fuerte ruido que hace que todos dejen sus plumas y levanten la vista. Un segundo estruendo y vez a Umbrige caminar hacia la salida y de pronto lo único que vez es Redhead sobre su escoba junto con su hermano aventando miles de fuegos artificiales, vuela sobre ti y lo vez dejar caer un papel que tu tomas inmediatamente.

" _No te pierdas Parkinson… estaré esperando por ti"_

 _G_

Una sonrisa aparece en tus labios y vez a Daphne mirarte con alegría mientras te estira la mano para que te unas al desastre que se está dando gracias a Redhead, te ríes y tomas su mano para salir hasta la salida del vestíbulo para despedirlos bajo la mirada de unos ojos grises llenos de ira.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Dos Capitulos en menos de 24 hrs.**_

 _ **Hoy me siento inspirada! :)**_

 _ **Saludos a todos los quiero mil, gracias por todo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo** 5

Vas a la mitad de año del 6to curso y la única forma en que sabes de él es por cartas, te dice que el negocio está dando sus resultados, que le gustaría que pudieras ver el progreso que han tenido. Te cuenta de su madre y la forma en que desaprobó que se hayan salido del colegio, pero que al final y apresar del enojo aun los ama y les alegra que estén teniendo éxito.

Tú sonríes al saber que está bien y que su negocio prospera, a pesar de que las tiendas y calles de casi todas partes están vacías por el miedo. Deseas poder verlo y abrazarlo, inclusive darle un beso, no sabes cómo es posible querer a una persona tanto cada vez, más y más, en efecto no sabes cómo es posible haberte enamorado de alguien a quien apenas conocías.

Le cuentas que Draco está un poco extraño y que crees que trama algo, pero no sabes cómo decirle a Potter y que te crea, que prefieres que el mismo se lo diga. Te dice que no debes preocuparte, que todo saldrá bien, que tú misma se lo digas, pero los días pasan y las cosas en Hogwarts están cada vez más extrañas, empezando por lo que le sucedió a Katy Bell, te preocupas más al saber lo que le sucede a su hermano.

Estas asustada por él, porque te cuenta en una de sus cartas lo de la profecía y que se unirá con Harry si es necesario hacer algo para proteger al mundo mágico de Voldemort, tienes miedo de que le suceda algo y tratas de acercarte a Potter, pero siempre hay algo que te lo impide el miedo. Lo detestas a mas no poder, porque no logras dar ese paso, el paso que es correcto, el de unirte a la causa. Hasta un día que te armas de valor y te acercas al trio Dorado, te ven extrañados y con una pisca de desconfianza.

-¿Qué quieres Parkinson?-te pregunta Granger con la mirada fija en ti, esperando a que digas algo mordaz sobre ellos.

-Yo…- te trabas al verlos como te miran, pero tomas aire y lo sueltas sin más- Creo que Draco es un mortifago- Potter te ve con la mirada asombrada por lo que acabas de decir, al igual que Hermione y Ron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-te pregunta Potter, pero ni siquiera sabes si sea así, solo lo supones por la forma en cómo actúa.- ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero ustedes lo han visto, esta extraño y desaparece constantemente

-¿Por qué nos dices todo esto?-te pregunta Hermione confundida, lo sabes por la forma en que te mira.

-Porque no creo en todo esa mierda de la pureza y traidores de la sangre, esa no soy yo- lo dices asustada, pues sabes que no te van a creer fácilmente.

-¿No crees? Fuiste de las primeras en llamar a Hermione "Sangre sucia"- te dice Ron molesto, y sabes que será difícil que el crea en tus palabras, pero aun así tratas, más porque es hermano de la persona de la cual estas enamorada.

-Lo se… era una niña estúpida que creía las cosas que sus padres le decían, sé que no es fácil creerme pero estoy aquí, de pie a ustedes diciéndoles algo acerca de una persona a la cual ame.

-¿Amar? Los Slyt…- lo escuchas comenzar hablar y te dan ganas de golpearlo, es la persona más frustrante que haz conocido y además rencoroso.

-¡Ron!- escuchas a Granger callarlo y mirarlo molesta

-No es fácil creerte, tienes razón- miras a Harry concordar en ese punto contigo, pero vez en su rostro una pisca de esperanza, ¿De qué? No lo sabes, pero eso te hace sentir un poco mejor- no te diremos nuestros planes Parkinson, pero si al final quieres luchar con nosotros, eres bienvenida- te dice sin más, dejándote ahí, vez a Weasley caminar detrás de él y mirarlo entre sorprendido y enojado

-Espero y seas sincera Parkinson, a George le dolería que no fuera así-la miras sorprendida ¿Cómo es que lo sabe?

-¿Cómo…- quieres preguntar, pero no puedes, estas demasiado petrificada

-¿Cómo lo sé?- te dice burlona, pero no en forma de burla- Soy amiga de la familia.

-¿Él te lo dijo?-le preguntas, la vez asentir y te pones algo ruborizada

-No te preocupes no le diré a Ron, pero tendrás mucho trabajo para que él te acepte, no es una persona fácil de tratar-te aconseja

-Me di cuenta… - le dices y la miras alejarse- Granger- le dices antes de que este mas lejos de ti, la vez girarse para escucharte- Lamento haberte llamado así.

-Descuida… se porque lo hacías- te dice antes de marcharte y no puedes evitar sentirte un poco expuesta… piensas en maldecir a George en tu siguiente carta, pero no la alcanzas a mandar, y mucho menos escribir. Porque días después Dumbledore ha muerto…

 **Continuar** …


	6. Chapter 6

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame.**_

 **Capítulo 6**

Te sobresaltas al escuchar la puerta de la recamara abrirse de golpe, te pones de pie cuando lo ves caminar hacia ti con el rostro enfurecido y las manos en puños, a solo unos pasos de distancia lo ves mirarte y sabes lo que te espera. Cierras los ojos cuando lo ves levantar la mano y de un solo golpe te tira al piso, es más grande que tú y por más que quieras, no puedes ni podrás defenderte.

-Mi hija, enamorada de un traidor de la sangre- sabes quien fue, así que no es necesario preguntar, levantas la mirada cristalina desde el suelo y lo vez avergonzada.

-Lo siento-sollozas, pero sabes que a tu Padre no le importan tus disculpas, lo que necesita es descargar su furia y sabes que el castigo será severo, pero esta vez no te importa.

Al día siguiente, después del castigo, tu elfo, Alt se encuentra a tu lado, te mira con tristeza mientras te pone un poco de pomada, solo para la inflamación, sobre los golpes que tu propio padre te ha hecho.

-¿Esta en casa?-preguntas sin mirarlo

-No, salió desde ayer y no ha regresado-te contesta, te alejas y te acercas al espejo para mirarte, te alegras de no tener ninguna marca y no por que seas vanidosa, aunque si lo eres, pero no, no por ese motivo.

Le dices que saldrás y que, por si alguna razón tu padre llegara a casa, fuera por ti inmediatamente, tardaste un poco en convencerlo, tenía miedo como cualquier otro elfo, pero como siempre logras lo que te propones, te colocas una túnica con capucha de color verde y le ordenas aparecerte en el callejón Diagon, aun no puedes hacerlo por ti misma.

Caminas un buen tramo hasta que la ves a lo lejos, se veía desierta, el año pasado miles de personas iban, lo sabias por lo que él te conto en las cartas, pero ahora sin Dumbledore, el mundo mágico parecía más alerta, ya nadie casi salía de casa. Intentas dar un paso, pero tienes que retroceder al ver que la puerta se abre y sale el trio Dorado, mirando por todas partes.

-Hasta luego chicos-lo oyes despedirse e intentas acercarte una vez más, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sientes que te toman del brazo y te regresan a tu lugar.

-Creo que tu padre no te dio lección suficiente-sientes sus manos apretar tu cuello y las golpeas con desesperación, puedes sentir como el aire comienza a faltarte, el rostro de Draco es de celos e ira incontrolable. Intestas llamarlo por su nombre, pero el agarre es tan fuerte que las palabras no salen, tus ojos comienzan a nublarse y las lágrimas recorren tus mejillas, es como si tus pulmones se encogieran, se arrugan con el paso de los segundos, en un momento sientes que su agarre se afloja, pero justo en ese momento, tu mente se vuelve oscura.

.

.

Abres los ojos y lo primero que vez en el techo, son luces doradas, miles y miles de luces que se mueven de un lado a otro, como si jugaran entre sí, te sientas de golpe y observas a tu alrededor, no tienes idea de donde estas, pero recuerdas la sensación de las manos de Draco asfixiándote. Miras a tu alrededor, es una habitación, como un laboratorio lleno de frascos y papeles, te levantas con cuidado y miras un líquido de color verde que huele realmente mal.

-Veo que ya despertaste- te giras a mirar al dueño de la voz que está a unos cuantos metros detrás de ti, y no puedes evitar que tu boca se tuerza un poco. -¿Cómo te sientes?- tomas la taza que te ofrece entre tus manos, sin decir palabra, no sabes que te sucede, pero el solo verlo te deja sin habla y con el corazón palpitante.

Lo ves ahí, de frente a ti con una sonrisa sobre su rostro, su cabello pelirrojo y aquellos ojos con los que sueñas, prácticamente, todos los días.

-Bien- dices un poco ronca y prefieres darle un sorbo a la bebida, te muestras un poco distante, pero es que no sabes cómo reaccionar ante él. -¿Qué sucedió?- preguntas intentando calmar un poco tus nervios y a la vez saber que sucedió con Draco.

-Parkinson, tenemos casi un año sin vernos, ¿y así es como me saludas?-lo escuchas burlarse

-Si bueno- dices después de recuperar tus sentidos, colocas la taza sobre la mesa a tu lado y levantas la vista para mirarlo- no es como si nos saludáramos siempre, solo nos hemos visto dos veces.

-Si…-se acerca a ti y tú instintivamente retrocedes un paso sin dejar de mirarlo- y las dos veces me besaste.

Quieres contestar pero lo miras fruncir el ceño, levantar su mano y mover una parte del cuello de tu camisa, te estremeces al recordar que una de las heridas causadas por tu padre, se encuentra ahí y te mueves de inmediato, tapando la evidencia.

-Tengo que irme…

-¡No!-te toma de la mano, impidiendo que te vayas y te gira hacia el- ¿Qué es eso?

-No es nada, me golpee mientras dormía -sonríes nerviosa, acomodando tu ropa

-Mientes-te susurra, te muerdes el labio incomoda, no solo por la pregunta o porque te descubrió en tu mentira, si no que también, tienes esa ansiedad por tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo.

-Te digo la verdad yo…- te sobresaltas al sentir como te jala aún más, sus cuerpos se golpean un poco y se quedan mirando fijamente.

-¿Fue él? ¿Fue Malfoy?-puedes sentir la ira en sus palabras- ese bastardo…

-Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?!-te grita sacudiéndote un poco para después soltarte y mirar hacia otro lado. –Lo matare.

Tus ojos se abren ante la amenaza y lo único que se te ocurre para calmarlo es ponerte frente a él y tomarlo del rostro para que te mire a la cara.

-Hey…-le susurras esperando que el levante la vista y te mire. – Te lo juro, Draco, no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Dime la verdad entonces, dime quien fue- te lo suplica, mientras coloca sus manos sobre tu cintura.

-¡George!-alguien grita a lo lejos justo en el momento en que le dirás.- Hay un elfo aquí.

-Alt-susurras y miras el reloj a lo lejos que marca las "8 pm" – tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? Espera- te toma de la muñeca nuevamente- no puedes irte tan rápido.

-En verdad, tengo que irme.

-¿Puedo escribirte? Sé que dijiste que no lo…

-No, yo vendré a verte-le dices con firmeza y aprovechas el momento en que te suelta para correr hacia las escaleras, pero en ese momento, el aparece dos escalones debajo de ti, te gira, te toma de la cintura y sin pedir ningún permiso, sientes sus labios sobre los tuyos.

Por primera vez, él, te ha besado.

 **N/A: Habia olvidado por completo que tenia esta historia pendiente, muchas gracias a Ivy por el review y recordarmelo, espero que te guste el capitulo :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame. Lamento tardar mucho con esta historia, pero hay algunas que tengo como prioridad, pero la leí nuevamente y me dije, es hora que escriba algo de esta porque sinceramente no le quedan muchos capítulos jeje y bueno, así también tengo ya mi lista de historias completas y no tener ninguna a medias. xD Espero que les guste el capítulo, creo que uno más o dos y ya está terminada! Saludos a quienes la lean y gracias por comentar.**_

 **Capítulo 7**

Cuando escuchaste la voz de Voldemort retumbar en tu cabeza, no lo meditaste jamás antes de gritar que ahí estaba Potter y que alguien debería entregarlo, fue inercia, miedo o cobardía, llámalo como quieras, solo pensabas en que no querías perderlo, pero la mirada con la que él te vio cuando gritaste, la mirada de todos, te hizo darte cuenta que por tu estupidez, tal vez lo perdiste sin proponértelo.

Lo único en lo que piensa tu mente es en George, no lo viste durante las vacaciones como te lo propusiste, debido a que tu padre te mantuvo literalmente como una presa en tu habitación, no cartas, no nada. Y ahora en las mazmorras tus únicos pensamientos es que él se encuentre bien, que nada le suceda, quieres salir de ahí y buscarlo, ayudarlo si es posible.

Daphne te da una mirada condescendiente, he intenta decirte algo pero un estruendo se escucha demasiado cerca que hace temblar el castillo, todos se miran conforme escuchan crujir las paredes frente a ellos, asustados.

-¿Qué crees que haya sido eso?-te pregunta Daphne, tomando tu mano con fuerza.

-No lo sé-susurras

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Pansy? – la miras sin saber que decirle

-Yo solo quería que esto termine, que nadie muera, en especial él-sollozas y Daphne te da una tierna sonrisa antes de abrazarte- ¿Viste su rostro? Me odia.

-No, no lo hace- susurra en tu oído, te separas para decirle algo pero en ese momento el pasadizo se abre delante de los alumnos dejando ver al rubio que provoco que tu padre te mantuviera cautiva. Daphne aprieta tu mano con miedo.

-Ven conmigo- estira su mano hacia ti esperando a que la tomes –Pansy…

-No- niegas con decisión.

Su rostro se vuelve rojo de la ira y empuja a Daphne alejándola de tu lado

-¡Pansy!-chilla Daphne

-¡Es una orden!- te dice tomando tu mano con brusquedad y jalándote con él a la fuerza, detrás Daphne te grita e intenta llegar a tu lado, pero alguien le frena el paso.

.

.

No sabes a donde te lleva y sientes el miedo correr por tu cuerpo, Draco no es el mismo de antes, eso lo sabes, está lleno de odio y resentimiento que temes que pueda hacerte algo e incluso a George.

-Draco, suéltame, por favor-le pides mientras caminan por los pasillos destruidos, tus ojos se abren conforme ves a la gente muerta. –Oh por merlín… - dices con miedo- ¡Suéltame, Draco!

Le pides una vez más, pero él no afloja su agarre, sueltas un chillido cuando te pega con fuerza a la pared y una vez más el miedo corre por tu cuerpo al ver la forma en que te mira.

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?- te dice y toma de la cara dándote una sonrisa frenética a pesar de tu oposición- pensé que habías recapacitado, por algo gritaste eso en el gran comedor.

-Este no eres tu Draco- intentas hacer que regrese aquel joven que alguna vez conociste, ese joven lleno de sueños y amigable, sin malicia.

-No, esto es lo que soy ahora y tú estarás conmigo, como se supone que debe ser.

-Yo no quiero estar contigo Draco, no te amo- le dices decidida aunque el miedo te corra por las venas. Y por primera vez te arrepientes haber gritado aquello en el Gran Comedor, comprendes el afán de George por querer derrotar al Señor Oscuro, el vivir una vida feliz y sin el miedo de morir en cualquier instante en manos de un loco.

-¡No!- te grita demasiado cerca de tu rostro-¡No digas eso!

-¡Draco, suéltame! ¡Por favor!-le pides entre sollozos al sentir como sus manos aprietan tus brazos con fuerza, lastimándote.

-¡TE DIJO QUE LA SOLTARAS!

Miras a dónde provino el grito y lo vez, con su varita alzada y sus ojos llenos de ira apuntando a Draco quien se pone en forma de defensa, tomándote como rehén, porque Draco lo ve y tú lo sabes por la mirada de temor en su rostro que lo único en esos momentos, lo único importante para él, eres tú.

-Esto es tu culpa- le escuchas gruñirle a George

-Draco, por favor… déjalo ir-le pides

-Solo si vienes conmigo- te dice, besando tu cabello en forma posesiva y con fuerza

-¡No! ¡Pansy, no lo hagas!-George intenta detenerte dando un paso adelante

-¡Detente ahí Weasley! ¡Detente o la mato!- George se queda inmóvil, y tu cuerpo tiembla al escucharlo, parece tan decidido hacerlo.

-Iré contigo Draco, solo déjalo ir-le pides una vez más sin dejar de mirar a George, quien niega desesperadamente.

-De acuerdo, es hora de irnos Pansy-te susurra caminando hacia delante contigo…

Le dices un lo siento entre lágrimas una vez que pasas frente a él, sus ojos te miran con miedo y lleno de lágrimas, no soportas verlo de esa manera.

-Te encontrare Pansy…- te dice una vez que dan vuelta en una esquina y Draco comienza a correr sin soltar tu mano.

.

.

Despiertas adolorida, lo último que recuerdas cuando Draco te llevaba fue una explosión que los mando lejos haciéndote golpear y perder el conocimiento, no escuchas gritos ni explosiones, solo un tranquilo silencio que te inunda de miedo.

Te levantas como puedes y caminas en dirección al Gran Comedor o al menos eso crees, el castillo esta tan deshecho que no sabes exactamente bien en donde estas, te detienes al ver las inconfundibles puertas del Gran comedor y el miedo te inunda al escuchar los murmullos de la gente, no sabes que te esperara al entrar ahí, te das cuenta que tu rostro está lleno de cicatrices cuando miras hacia el piso intentando tomar valor para abrir las puertas del Gran Comedor y una vez que lo haces, te quedas helada al ver a todos los muertos en la batalla tendidos sobre el suelo, a lo lejos puedes ver a Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y a la familia Weasley…

-George- susurras deseando que no sea él a quien le lloran…


	8. Chapter 8

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame.**_

 _ **SIP, como dije… uno más y se acaba, creo que intentare hacerlo ahora, no será largo ni nada por el estilo, será un epilogo pequeño y lindo, espero que les guste, creo que después hare otra historia de un Weasley y Pansy… aún no se quien escogeré, tal vez lo haga al azar ¿Qué les parece eso? xD**_

 **Capítulo 8**

No era fácil para ninguno de los dos, el perdió a su hermano, su mejor amigo y una parte de él se volvió amargo y frio, no era el mismo George que conociste, pero aun así el sentimiento seguía siendo el mismo. Lo amabas y no podías evitar intentar hacer lo que estuviera a tu alcance para hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque eso requiriera perder toda una mañana o todo un día acostados el uno con el otro en un fuerte abrazo.

-George- le susurras después de un buen tiempo, han pasado 5 meses desde la guerra y aunque su familia ha aceptado que entres a su hogar, aun no pueden evitar las miradas de desconfianza.

El no responde, sus ojos están cerrados así que tomas la oportunidad para separarte de él y bajar las escaleras hasta llegar al jardín de los Weasley, te sientas mirando el horizonte soltando un suspiro de nostalgia y tristeza, pides a quien sea que te escuche que te de la fuerza para ayudarlo.

Enciendes un cigarrillo, vicio que tomaste después de unos meses, te ayuda a calmar la sensación de estrés y pánico.

-Hola- miras a tu lado, Harry Potter ha tomado asiento a tu lado regalándote una sonrisa

-Potter-asientes regresando la vista al frente nuevamente.

-No puedes rendirte Pansy…- lo escuchas susurrarte, empujando levemente tu hombro en forma amigable, intentando darte ánimos.

-¿Quién dijo que lo haría?- arqueas una ceja burlona

-A Molly le gustara escuchar eso- sonríes al escucharlo, aunque en el fondo sabias que ella lo había mandado, se quedan en silencio sin decir nada más, solo mirando el horizonte hasta que el sol se esconde y los gritos de George se escuchan por toda la madriguera.

Te levantas con rapidez y corres a las escaleras, no llegas ni siquiera a la mitad de la cocina y las escaleras cuando George te agarra de los hombros y te sacude con violencia.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡¿Por qué te vas?!-te pregunta desesperado.

-Tranquilo George, aquí estoy… -lo tomas del rostro para que te mire- no me iré a ningún lado- lo abrazas con rapidez y ambos caen al suelo mientras los demás llegan para ver lo que sucede.

-No te vayas… Pansy, no te vayas tu también- solloza abrasándote- por favor no me dejes.

-Jamás lo haría y jamás lo hare George- empujas su cabeza para que te mire, y limpias una que otra lagrima de sus ojos - tendrás que soportarme toda tu vida, porque no pienso dejar ir al hombre que amo ¿me entiendes?

Miras a Molly quien ha chillado al escuchar a George reírse y te mira agradecida, te mira feliz al igual que todos los presentes.

-Yo también te amo Pansy…- te dice antes de unir sus labios con los tuyos en un cálido beso, con sabor a sal.

.

.

George intentaba ser el mismo de antes pero a ti te bastaba con ver su rostro sonriente todas las mañanas cuando llegas a verlo, poco a poco el dolor por la ausencia de Fred va disminuyendo, pero eso no quiere decir que no le duele y tú lo sabes, pero intentas hacer lo que este en tu alcance para hacerlo sonreír todos los días. Su familia te ha aceptado y te tratan de una manera que jamás creíste alguna vez experimentar, adoras esa sensación y adoras a Molly a pesar de ser un poco quisquillosa.

-Has hecho tanto por el- te dice en un abrazo que correspondes con felicidad

-No… él lo hizo por mi- sonríes mirando a su dirección.

Él te mira con adoración y un brillo especial en su mirada, te hace una seña con su cabeza de que subas a su habitación, obedeces con una sonrisa traviesa.

Das un chillido y te giras al sentir sus manos sobre tu cintura, sonríes cuando te pega a la pared con rapidez, atrapándote entre la pared y su cuerpo.

-¿¡Que haces!?- dices entre risas, pasando tus brazos sobre sus hombros sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo que estoy listo.

-¿Listo? ¿Para qué?- preguntas sonriendo sin entender a dónde quiere llegar o decir con eso.

-Quiero casarme contigo, Pansy- lo miras sorprendida, tragas saliva y sientes el cuerpo vibrarte con una intensidad inmensa- ¿Te casarías conmigo?- miras su mano alzarte un anillo, no es como los de tu madre, brillos y elegantes, es algo sencillo y menos brilloso, pero para ti es el mejor que has visto en tu vida.

-Si… por supuesto que si-le dices enterrando tus manos en sus cabellos antes de unir tus labios con los de él. Te empuja hacia su habitación, sin despegar sus labios y manos de ti, cierra la puerta como puede, hechizándola para no tener ninguna interrupción.

Se dejan sentir las caricias del uno del otro, los besos recorren cada parte y centímetro de su piel, soltando suspiros y gemidos con forme el calor en la habitación se comienza a intensificar, puede escuchar el rosar de sus pieles… se miran y sonríen antes de besarse y continuar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ambos se entregan todo el amor que sienten el uno por el otro…


	9. Chapter 9

_**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK. Rowling, la fabulosa persona que hizo esta saga de libros que tanto ame.**_

 **Epilogo**

Los años pasaron, y no puedes ser más feliz que nunca, amas tu vida y al pequeño que viene en camino. Los ves a lo lejos jugar con sus sobrinos e hijo y una enorme sonrisa aparece en tu rostro.

Quién te lo diría, que esta seria tu nueva familia.

A lo lejos miras a Daphne y Harry quienes te sonríen con cariño, junto a su pequeña Elisa quien te saluda a lo lejos, del otro lado está Ron y su esposa Hermione, peleando como de costumbre, no puedes evitar reírte al verlos.

-Jamás cambiaran- te susurra la voz de tu esposa al llegar a tu lado, pasando sus brazos sobre tu cintura y recargando su cabeza sobre tu hombro.

-No, jamás lo harán- te ríes

-Ginny, me alegra verte… Zabini- frunces el ceño al mirar al moreno quien solo rueda los ojos ante tu acto.

-Es un poco celoso con su hermana, no le des importancia- se burla Pansy junto con Ginny, quien te sonríe antes de tomar la mano de Blaise y correr hacia sus sobrinos.

-No soy celoso-ronroneas - solo contigo.

-Y Ginny…

-Pero a ella no la amo como a ti

-Eso sería raro-se burla de ti y te ríes con fuerza, cosa que conforme pasa el tiempo no puedes evitar al estar a su lado.

-El pequeño Fred será tan afortunado de tenerte como madre- le das una cálida sonrisa y ella te corrige como de costumbre.

-De tenernos como padres, no podría hacerlo sin ti.

Se sonríen mutuamente antes de darse un tierno beso y mirar al frente, mueren de ganas por que Roxanne nazca y mirarla jugar con su hermano y primos.

-Me alegro tanto de haberte encontrado…-susurras recargando tu frente sobre su cabeza, la oyes suspirar y sabes que sonríe.

-Y yo a ti George- te besa con fuerza y sientes el mundo arder como la primera vez que te beso, jama se lo dijiste, pero desde antes que ella te citara en la torre, tu habías estado soñando con ella, intentaste alejar todo pensamiento pero después sucedió lo del beso y te fue imposible ocultar que sentías algo por ella.

Sonríes y mentalmente agradeces a Fred, quien te empujo a no despreciar el momento.

-Vamos hacer una gran familia amor, lo veras.

-Lo seremos- la escuchas decir mientras miran al horizonte y ven al pequeño Fred jugar en su escoba… si, serán una gran familia.

Fin.

* * *

 _N/A: Ay, creo que me salió lo cursi que llevo dentro con esta historia xD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y bueno, me despido con miles de agradecimientos a los que pasaron por aquí y les gusto esta pequeña historia._

 _Muchos saludos y espero que tengan una hermosa vida (:_

 _Atte: Elena Potter Malfoy Weasley_


End file.
